The invention relates to a method for calibration and re-calibration of a grinding machine, an erosion machine, or a combined grinding and erosion machine, as well as a machine with which to realize such a method.
Grinding machines and/or erosion machines are employed in tool fabrication, for example, to produce tools with high precision. Increasingly high demands are placed on precision machining. This precision in machining has to be guaranteed not only in individual cases but also in series production over a long period. This requires careful calibration and control of the respective machine. The calibration is to remain effective over a long period and it is to be performed in a simple manner.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a calibration method for a grinding machine or an erosion machine with which precision machining of tools can be guaranteed over a long period. It is furthermore the object of the invention to provide a machine to realize such a method.